Pecados
by Jek-Scarlet
Summary: Así como existen pecados, existen pecadores y nadie escapa de esta vida sin haber cometido uno de ellos
1. Ira

_**La ira no deja pensar con claridad. Cega la cordura y nos hace cometer muchos errores. Porque la ira es la libre expresión de la rabia**_

* * *

Una sonrisa maliciosa surco su rostro, podía sentirá la ira que la invadía y la adrenalina que le recorría de pies a cabeza, ahora se encontraba entre un montón de escombros; de lo que parecía ser antes un hospital

-Buttercup no haces bien las cosas- dijo sin mucho interés un chico de cabello negro y ojos verdes, vestido con ropa de color verde. Una ira recorrió todo su cuerpo- tan débil e inútil- volvió a hablar, negando con la cabeza

¿Butch dijo que no hacia bien las cosas? ¿La había llamo débil e inútil? ¿A ella? ¿La que en más de una ocasión le había pateado el trasero y hecho besar el suelo? ¿Pero que estupideces estaba diciendo el idiota de Butch?

-Buttercup hasta mojo podría ganarte- esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, se levantó iracunda de entre los escombros, mantenía los puños cerrados, haciendo que la sangre dejara de fluir por los nudillos provocando que estos se pusieran blancos

-¡idiota vas a saber quién soy yo!- hablo; o más bien grito la chica; cabello negro, hasta debajo de los hombros, unos hermosos ojos color jade y tez blanca que vestía con un vestido verde con una raya horizontal de color negro

Frunció el ceño y su rostro tomaba un aspecto sombrío, levanto el mentón y apretó con fuerza su quijada

Comenzó a lanzarle un sinfín de bolas de energía y golpes, que él esquivo fácilmente y le lanzo él también algunas; sin mucho esfuerzo. Ella salto mientras volvía a arrojar barias esferas más y un montón de poderes sin siquiera ver que era lo que le lanzaba; solo lanzaba cosas cegada por la ira que la consumía

Butch esquivaba todo lo que le lanzaba; Buttercup formo una gran bola de energía y la lanzo donde Butch, al impactar retrocedió unos metros y sin tiempo en pensar con claridad volvió a arrojar más esferas, sin importarle que estaba destruyendo gran parte de la ciudad, y formando una gran nube de polvo

Butch salió de entre unos escombros y rápidamente la golpeo consecutivamente en lugares específicos. Su puño impacto en el estómago de ella haciendo que callera de espalda unos metros más atrás; sintió un dolor en su pierna izquierda, espalda, costillas y un dolor punzante en su cabeza

Eso sin duda había sido el final de la batalla y para ella era como un golpe en su orgullo

-Buttercup creo que gane- dijo Butch con una sonrisa de burla y superioridad antes de salir volando hacia quien sabe donde

Las heridas que tenía en todo el cuerpo no le dolían en absoluto

La sangre fluía más rápido y su corazón bombeaba con más rapidez. Era tanta la ira que la consumía que grito dejando salir toda la exasperación he ira

No podía creerlo. Había perdido y todo por dejarse cegar por la ira que la consumía en ese momento

* * *

**¿Y? ¿Qué tal? Estaba pensando hacer un fic con los 7 pecados capitales y algún otro que se me ocurra. Espero que les guste**

**¿Reviews?**


	2. Pereza

_**Pereza**_

_Cinco minutos más. Una frase que eventualmente nos condena a todos_

* * *

El horrible y molesto sonido de la alarma destruyo la pacífica y tranquila mañana, además de mi sueño; el cual yo quería fuese eterno y no se acabase nunca.

Aun no tenía la energía; ni ganas; de levantarme he ir hasta el otro extremo de la habitación y apagar la alarma que seguramente se encontraba sobre mi escritorio y no dejaría de emitir el horrible sonido que taladraba mis oídos, hasta que me levantase y lo apagase de una vez por todas.

Hoy no quería levantarme, no quería salir y soportar otro día; cosa rara porque siempre soy bastante optimista, todos me lo dicen; pero hoy quería quedarme acostada todo el día y dormir, dormir y descansar.

Otra de las razones era que si me levantaba tendría que ir al colegio, y luchar contra el crimen si a alguien se le ocurre causar problemas.

¡No señores! ¡Hoy no me levantaría!

– ¡Bubbles levántate ya! ¡Y apaga ya ese despertador!

No. Blossom, se me había olvidado, seguramente vendría y me obligaría a levantarme, y seguramente armara un escándalo.

No me quedaba de otra; debía levantarme aunque no quisiera.

Le di la orden a mi cuero de que se levantase, pero parecía que hoy no quería hacer caso a las órdenes que le daba porque no se movió.

Y es que ¿Quién quiere levantarse con el frío que hace? Si a cama esta tan calientita y cómoda y afuera debe de hacer un frío de mil demonios.

Tome una de mis almohadas y la arroje con la suficiente fuerza como para derivar el reloj.

Se escuchó como se calló y; al parecer rompió; y el sonido al fin ceso.

Me acomode entre las cálidas frazadas y trate de volver a conciliar el sueño. Al diablo el colegio, al diablo Blossom, al diablo todo. Hoy no me levantaría y era definitivo.

– Bubbles dice Blossom que te levantes. Ya es tarde.

– Cinco minutos más Buttercup, por favor.

– Lo siento pero no se puede, ya sabes cómo es Blossom, así que ¡Arriba!

– Pues yo también lo siento, pero hoy no me levanto –cubrí mi cabeza con las frazadas

Todo quedo tranquilo; demasiado tranquilo.

– Bubbles espero que te mejores, luego te traeré la tarea –sentí que alguien me daba unas palmadas en las espalda –cuando vuelva podemos hacer algo juntas.

¿Qué? ¿Qué me mejore? ¿De qué habla?

– ¿Ah? Si Blossom gracias.

– Bueno ya es tarde. Adiós Bubbles –escuche como cerraban la puerta

– Me debes una enana –saque la cabeza para poder observar a Buttercup sonriéndome con complicidad

– SI lo sé.

– Si… pero la próxima no seas tan perezosa y levántate. Mírame a mi yo aunque no quiero y con todo el trabajo del mundo me levanto ¡Y mira que cuesta!

– Si, si, no volverá a pasar… por cierto, se e hace tarde.

– ¿Oh? ¡Sí! Cierto me tengo que ir ¡Cuídate perezosa! –salió corriendo

– ¡La puerta! ¡Ciérrala!

– Si, si, ni levantarte a cerrar la puerta puedes ¡Perezosa! –Grito antes de cerrarla y salir disparada hacia el colegio-

Yo solo me acomode para seguir durmiendo un poco más. Buttercup tenía razón, debía dejar de ser tan perezosa.

Pero ahora no importaba, lo que importaba era dormir todo un día, un día entero para descansar.

Puede que sea perezosa ¿Y qué? No soy la única.


End file.
